


Toy Shop 'Til You Drop

by simplyambyy



Series: A Celebration of Buddie [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmass shopping, M/M, christmas gift shopping, gift shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyambyy/pseuds/simplyambyy
Summary: Last minute Christmas shopping with Eddie and Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: A Celebration of Buddie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Toy Shop 'Til You Drop

"I swear if you buy that for Christopher, it's staying at your house."

The two stood in front of a ride-on fire truck, Buck looking at the specs sign that also had the price. It was $400 and while Buck had no problem dropping that much money on Christopher, he knew that he probably shouldn't. He didn't want nor need to drop thousands of dollars on gifts for the little guy to show how much he loved him, but he definitely would buy him a bunch of smaller gifts he'd love.

"Don't worry, I won't. You and I both know Cap would let Chris borrow the station's truck any day." 

Eddie laughed and nodded in agreement. It was true. The nine-year-old had the entire station wrapped around his finger, even Bobby. If Christopher had wanted the entire fleet to show up at his school, horns blaring, it would happen in a split second. 

"Yeah, well, I don't think we should let Christopher know his powers until we're 100-percent sure he'd use them for good," Eddie said.

The two moved along the aisle, eyes scanning the remote control vehicle section of the mall's toy store. They've been at the mall for about two hours now and already had multiple shopping bags in each hand. Some were for their found-family at the 118 and the toy drive, but most were for Christopher whom both men loved to spoil.

"What about..." Buck's voice trailed off as he reached out to grab a handheld gaming device. It wasn't as sophisticated as the PS4 game system that was set up in Buck's living room, but it was pre-programmed with over fifty games from problem-solving, to racing, to simulation. 

Eddie stepped closer, probably a little too close if it were anyone else but Buck, and skimmed over the back information and pictures on the box. 

"He'd probably like this. It'd be good for his motor skills too. His left hand's been bothering him lately." Eddie murmured the last sentence more to himself, but looked up at the concerned sound that came from the back of Buck's throat. "Nothing serious. He's been struggling with putting on his socks and molding some of his clay creations. It happens every once in a while and his doctor said it was normal for kids his age with CP."

Eddie noticed the relief that washed over Buck's face. He would be forever grateful for how much his best friend loved, worried, and cared for his son. When he told Buck all those months ago that there was no one he'd trust with his son more than him, he meant it. If something had ever happened to him, God forbid of course, Eddie know that he could leave Christopher in Buck's care and the man would do anything for him. 

It was why Buck was listed as Christopher's emergency contact if Eddie was every out-of-reach.

"Awesome. I'll get it for him." Buck tucked the box under his arm. "So, I think seven gifts for Christopher is enough for today."

Eddie nearly choked on his tongue.

"'Seven gifts is enough for _today_ '?"

Buck simply nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I already grabbed some things throughout the year for him so I think seven is a good stopping number. I also have like ten gifts for the drive this weekend."

Eddie nodded. The annual Toy For Tots Drive was that weekend and while the station already bought loads of gifts to donate with budget money, they also collected gifts and monetary donations throughout the first two weeks of the month before the big event in the middle of the month. Eddie had already grabbed a few gifts for the drive with some of the money he had left over from street fighting, but a small part of him suddenly wanted to buy more. 

_Not everything had to be a competition_ , he thought to himself.

Instead, he nodded as the two moved to the check out. There were two cashiers working the registers and both had quite a few people waiting in line. The two men looked at each other before Buck gestured to one line with his head.

"You take that one. I'll take this one." 

The blond backed up until he reached the end of the line with Eddie got into the other one. Then it was like a silent race. One line would move forward, then the other. Each time, the men would look at each other, a playful smirk or narrowed eyes on their faces. Somehow, they both ended up being next at the same time. 

Like the true overgrown child he was, Buck turned and stuck his tongue out at Eddie before greeting the elf-hat-wearing cashier with his signature smile. With a smile of his own, Eddie shook his head and turned towards the woman behind the cash register who was wearing a similar hat as her co-worker.

"You two are too cute," the cashier said with a laugh. 

"Me and him?" Eddie asked, hooking a thumb over his shoulder as he placed the three items he had onto the conveyor belt.

"Yes," she said, eyes twinkling with amusement. "I was watching your little line race. It was adorable."

Eddie's cheeks and tips of his ears were tinged with red. He didn't think the two were being obviously, but that's how it always was with them two. Whenever they got together outside of a rescue, they always tended to get wrapped up in their own little world. Sometimes Eddie forgot other people could see him, could see them. 

By the time Eddie was handing over his bank card, Buck had been done, crossing the three feet between the two as he skimmed the receipt. The man stopped just short of bumping into the brunet before turning on his heel. 

"Oh shit, I forgot something," Buck said before taking off back into the heart of the large store. 

"I'll just wait outside," Eddie said back, though he was sure the blond was too far enough to hear. 

"You two have a great Christmas," the cashier said, handing Eddie the toy-filled plastic bag and his receipt.

"You too."

Almost ten minutes had gone past before Eddie noticed Buck walking towards the bench he was sitting on. A confused look was on his face as he noted that the other man wasn't coming out of the toy store, but from a little further past it. He hadn't even noticed that man leave the first store in the first place.

"Ready to go?" Eddie asked, standing as he tucked his phone into his back pocket.

"Yeah, you owe me lunch."

Eddie laughed. 


End file.
